Anyone's Guess
by Tyrne J
Summary: Dug this up from some poor neglected stories lying around... 3 and 4 on bed... r+r, pls! ^_~


Disclaimer : This is the schpiel:As this is a fanfic and I'm just some crazy author with too much time, I don't want to get sued for acting like this is official or using characters' names without permission of the owner/company/big guys with the suits.I may own a few bits of GundamWing merchandise, but I don't own Gundam itself, and I'm certainly not in possession of the money to cover a lawsuit, so - please - don't - sue - me.:end Disclaimer.

Warnings:bad humor, some 3x4 and 2xCB implications, generic setting.You have been forewarned. ^_^

t_j:Still trying to figure out the chaptering system.This isn't a SillyShort, though;it was actually started long before the SillyShorts - note the Disclaimer and slightly different format...I may just end up chaptering the SillyShorts, for anyone who's interested.^_^WEll, enjoy!

Anyone's Guess

by Tyrne_J

It was eleven o'clock and Duo Maxwell _still_ couldn't get to sleep.He tossed and turned in his bed several times, burying his head under his pillow to shut out any disturbances, but it was all to no avail.The thumping noises coming from the room next to his room continued to grow louder, and showed no signs of stopping.Finally, Duo threw his pillow to the ground and pulled himself out of bed."Man, can't a guy get any sleep around here?" He muttered under his breath as he went to knock on the other room's door.

Raising his hand to the door, he paused for a moment as he heard two voices inside - Trowa's and Quatre's.They were muffled behind the door, but the thumping and squeaking sounds were unmistakable.Duo groaned."They're doing it again, aren't they?Those two just don't know when to stop."He fumed for a moment, then an idea struck him, and he grinned evilly._Those two are always careful about their reputations - let's see them cover _this_! _

With that, he slipped back into his room and grabbed a camera- _this'll do it­_, he smirked, turning off the flash.He went back into the hallway and tested the doorknob - lucky - it was still unlocked. Duo waited only for a second before opening the door a crack and snapping the picture.Seconds later, he was sleeping, still a little fitfully, in bed, his camera locked safely away in a desk drawer.

"Hey, guys! Wanna take a look at this?"

On hearing Duo's voice, Chang Wufei muttered a curse and made a look at Heero Yuy- he wasn't surprised when he saw no expression whatsoever on the other pilot's face.Even then, Wufei didn't miss Heero's slight wince of pain when Duo called again.

"Hey, wait up!"

Slowly, the two turned to meet Duo, who was waving something in the air excitedly and grinning like an idiot.

"What is it, Maxwell?"

Duo only grinned wider, and shoved a photo forward for them to see.There was a moment of silence as Wufei and Heero took in what they saw.

"It's..."Heero started, but Wufei interrupted him.

"_Trowa and Quatre?!_"The Chinese pilot blurted, eyes as large as saucers and nose twitching."That's - that's - "His hand quivered in the air, one finger pointing at the photograph.

"Hey, what's going on, guys?"Hilde appeared from behind Duo, poking her head over his shoulder.She looked down at the picture and gagged, choking on her piece of gum."Eh-_What_ are they _doing?!_"

Duo and Heero sweatdropped and stared at the girl."You don't know what they're doing."Heero stated in disbelief, while Duo smacked his hand against his head.

"That's _obscene_!" Wufei suddenly blurted out, his entire body twitching now."Those two shouldn't be doing that!It's - argh!"With that, he ran to his room and proceeded to lock the door.

"Actually, I think it's cute,"A voice suddenly said, and the other three turned to see Catherine inspecting the photo, a glow in her eyes.

"C-Catherine?!"Duo whirled on her, his mouth gaping in surprise."B-but you're Trowa's - "

The circus performer only shrugged, her brown curls bouncing only slightly as she did so."And what can I do about it?He's obviously made up his mind about what he wants to do.Besides," and here she winked, "I think I'd like to try that sometime."

"Eh..." Hilde shrank away from the other girl, one eye twitching dangerously. Together, she and Heero eyed Trowa's partner, and, as one, took off down the hall, leaving Duo to stare at Catherine.

After a moment, he cleared his throat, a small grin appearing on his face."So, um, you were saying - ?"

"Sure.Tonight?"She smiled amiably and took the pilot's hand.They walked calmly down the hall in Heero and Hilde's wake, starting a conversation on somnambulism and rapid eye movement.They followed Trowa and Quatre's example later that night, and Duo no longer had problems going to sleep, due to exhaustion from the night's activities.

Wufei spent the rest of the day locked in his room, screaming about 'sick-os' and 'obscenities,' while Heero and Hilde were dragged into playing Spades with Une and Dorothy.

Trowa and Quatre never caught wind of this occurrence, and they continued their activities without interruption for the rest of the week.

However, just how did Duo's photo of Trowa and Quatre, pillow-fighting while jumping on the bed, appear in a frame on Zechs Marquis' office desk? That remains anyone's guess.


End file.
